kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Tyson
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = ジェリー・タイソン |rname = Jerī Taison |epithet = Rocket Man |status = Alive |age = 32 (Kengan Ashura)Chapter 27Jerry Tyson's profile 34 (Kengan Omega) |height = 188cm |weight = 95kg |birthday = April 3rd |gender = Male |affiliations = Kengan Association 22th FAX Corporation (formerly) |relatives = |wins = 3 |losses = UnknownChapter 16 (Omega) — Jerry was noted to have had an unknown number of consecutive defeats at least a year after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament |assets = ¥1,952,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 26 |anime debut = Episode 5 |seiyu = Matthew Masaru Barron (Japanese) Richard Epcar (English)}} |author = Jerry Tyson in his first appearanceChapter 26}} Jerry Tyson (ジェリー・タイソン, Jerī Taison; "Jerry Tyson"), also known as the "Rocket Man", was the affiliated fighter for 22th FAX Corporation. After his loss in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries, he joined Katahara Sayaka as a commentator for the tournament. In the two years after the tournament, Jerry has since retired as an affiliated fighter and has become a Kengan Association official.Chapter 16 (Omega) Appearance Jerry is well-built muscular black man with short black hair, a thick black moustache and noticeably gleaming smile; he always tends to have a jovial animated facial expression. Jerry wears dark pants held up by bridges and a white shirt (with the sleeves rolled up), finishing his outfit with a bowtie. Personality Jerry is a very loud, animated person. He is somewhat arrogant, thinking that his fighting style is invincible, but after being defeated by Tokita Ohma he now respects the strength of others and can strike up a sense of camaraderie with other like-minded people quickly. History Jerry Tyson excelled at sports from a young age, especially in sprinting, so much so that he was selected for the US All Star Team at the tender age of 15. At 17, Jerry moved to China due to his father's work and there he discovered Chinese wushu. After five years of learning Xing Yi Quan, Jerry had become powerful enough to overcome his master and, after contemplating the forms of the martial arts, he developed his own style because imitate weapons is better than imitate animals seven years later.Chapter 27 Plot ''Kengan Ashura A participant in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries, Jerry knocked out multitudes of opposing fighters with his unique martial arts style. Encountering Tokita Ohma, he challenged the fighter but was eventually defeated by Ohma's incredible defences. Jerry was later seen commentating the battles alongside Katahara Sayaka throughout the rest of the main tournament. Kengan Omega As one of the Kengan Association's officials, Jerry was said to be helping Katahara Sayaka in negotiations with the anti-Nogi cliques of the Kengan Association regarding the upcoming tournament situation. Powers & Abilities SCUD Missile.png|SCUD MISSILE! Patriot SCUD.png|PATRIOT MISSILE! Headbutt Bomb.png|HEADBUTT BOMB! Jerry uses a modified form of 'Xing Yi Quan' (形意拳, ''Xìng Yì Quán; lit. Form-Intention Fist); while the original martial art involves imitating animal movements, Jerry's form of Xing Yi Quan imitates modern weaponry. He is a moderately powerful fighter, though not on the level of the fighters who made it to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Possibly due to his history with Chinese wushu, Jerry has keen eyes for fighters and can explain the situation of fights aptly; an example of his knowledge was his intimate awareness of the secret technique of the "Heavenly Wolf Fist". Technique(s) *'Headbutt Bomb': A headbutt that imitates a hand grenade. *'Patriot Scud' ( , Patoriotto Sukkado):Chapter 28 An even stronger and quicker attack than the SCUD Missile, in which Jerry's lower posture, charging head-first instead of arms-first, allows for less air resistance and greater momentum. Doing so sacrifices his defensive ability to focus entirely on offense. *'SCUD Missile' ( , Sukkado Misairu): A powerfully quick charging attack that can knock back anything in its way. Jerry holds his hands in fists in front of him as he runs, and he is able to maintain high speeds and turn on a dime, meaning that even if it is dodged he can change course instantly as his whole body works together to manoeuvre at top speed. In addition, anyone that attempts to attack him from the side also ends up violently knocked back due to the incredible momentum he possesses. However, this same momentum makes it difficult for him to brake. Notes & Trivia *Jerry is from Detroit, Michigan. *He apparently used to work as a detective before becoming an affiliated fighter. *Jerry wants to live in Beverly Hills. *He retired from the Kengan matches because he felt like his strength was giving up on him after a number of consecutive defeats. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter